


Accidents under control

by orphan_account



Series: Unfortunate little accidents [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A wild rival appeared!, AH YES, And his robo boyfriend, BUT WAIT!, M/M, Yandere Oma Kokichi, what's this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kokichi has a run-in with the neighborhood avocado.Their talk is... average.He seemed like a nice guy.It's such a shame Kokichi will have to get rid of him.
Relationships: :0 - Relationship, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, OMA HAS A RIVAL!, WAIT! - Relationship
Series: Unfortunate little accidents [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828504
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Accidents under control

**Author's Note:**

> Here you are

Ouma heard the door open and slipped the knife into his pocket. He swirled round, coming face to face with the green-haired boy. His name was... Amami, right? The green boy glanced at Ouma, looking him up and down, as if he were weighing two choices. What the choices were, however, the liar did not know.

“...What’re you doing...?” Amami asked suspiciously. His eyes darted to where Oma had hid the knife. Was it sticking out? He glanced down. Nope. Not yet, anyway.

“Why’re ya’ checking out my legs? See somethin’ you like?” Ouma asked, winking and leaning onto the desk, almost laying on it- from Amami’s point of view, anyway. The green boy just blushed and rolled his eyes, chuckling softly.

“No, not you.” Ouma heard the male mutter, and he raised an eyebrow. Oh?

“Oh? Who?” Kokichi wiggled his eyebrows, grinning. Amami just rolled his eyes at him, _again_.

“As if I’d tell you,” He huffed. “Anyway, I came here to tell you that everyone’s meeting up in the dining hall. It’s lunch.”

Ouma sighed, stretching dramatically across the desk he was leaning on a few seconds prior. “And I suppose I could bless you all with my face,” He smiled and jumped up, almost knocking Amami on his nose with his head at the speed he jumped up.

“Jeez, a warning next time would be helpful.” Amami joked, raising his eyebrows slightly, before he promptly turned and walked out the door.

Ouma glanced down at the desk. The word ‘Kiibo’ stuck out like a sore thumb. He smiled, fingering the knife in his pocket before walking out.

Now, before I tell you what happens next, I should warn you that some thoughts go through Kokichi’s head. But instead of the odd, scary voices he had considered them to be in the past, he now thinks of them as his own. There’s also some cursing.

Kokichi rounded the corner that lead to the dining hall, to find a sight that he did not expect.

A sight he did not want to see.

A sight that he would remove.

_Permanently._

....It was Amami.

Amami, the little shit, was talking with his robot and blushing.

He was fucking blushing.

The little bitch had a crush on _his_ robot, _his_ Kiibo.

That would have to change.

Oh, but don’t worry.

Kokichi Ouma has it _all_ under control.

:)


End file.
